


In Nobody's Eyes But Mine

by justpastsaturn



Series: University of SDV [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Emotional Constipation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpastsaturn/pseuds/justpastsaturn
Summary: Alex doesn't want to admit there's feelings. It's just sex.Isn't it?
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: University of SDV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	In Nobody's Eyes But Mine

Alex had once heard someone say, “I’m straight, but shit happens.” The thought had been absurd to him at the time. He was straight, and he’d never had “shit happen.” He had thoughts about what that meant, but he’d kept them to himself, had laughed at the friend who’d said it.

He wasn’t laughing now.

Ryker’s hands were in his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Their lips pressed together again and again, and Alex took a step back, the backs of his knees hitting the bed. They were in his dorm, and Alex sent up a prayer that his roommate wouldn’t come home anytime soon. His hands were at the edges of Ryker’s shirt, and he was only able to break the kiss long enough to pull it off.

He pulled Ryker into the bed, and they tumbled down, Ryker on his back in the bed. He stopped only long enough to scour his eyes over Ryker’s body. He was small, thin, with deep brown eyes and hair so blond it had to come out of a bottle. He sucked in a breath. It was too much to think of him as beautiful, so he didn’t.

Alex attacked him with kisses down his neck, across his chest, running hands down his sides. The sounds Ryker made were intoxicating, egging Alex on as he undid the buttons of Ryker’s pants.

“So eager,” Ryker teased, running hands through Alex’s hair once more. “I haven’t even gotten your shirt off.”

Alex felt his face heat. His blood rushed past his ears. He hadn’t been able to think of anything but getting Ryker out of his clothes, about kissing him all over. He wasn’t sure when sex had become less about him, and more about the other person. He shook his head.

“You’re just upset you haven’t gotten to lay eyes on my beauty,” he joked, aiming for his usual arrogant banter. 

Ryker rolled his eyes. “That’s the idea.”

He leaned up, pressing a quick kiss on Alex’s lips before pulling off his shirt, running his hands across the tan muscles underneath.

“See?” Ryker asked. “That’s what I was missing.”

Alex’s throat constricted with an emotion he didn’t want to name. “I can flex, if that makes it better for you?”

“Don’t get cocky.”

“Too late.”

Ryker silenced him with another kiss, this one deep, hot, enough to make his toes curl and his cock twitch in his pants. He pressed Ryker back into the bed. He broke away to take off Ryker’s pants, then his own, the movement awkward, but the laugh he got from Ryker made it worth it. 

Fuck, he didn’t want to think about how much he liked Ryker’s laugh.

He spread Ryker’s legs, slotting himself between them. Ryker moved to meet him, taking his lips into another heated kiss. Alex wished they had more time than quickies while his roommate was in class. He wanted to spend a night like this, losing himself in the heat of Ryker’s body, unhurried. The thought was terrifying.

This was just supposed to be a fling. 

Everyone experiments in college.

“Stop thinking,” Ryker condemned, pulling away and meeting Alex’s eyes. 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever accused me of ‘thinking,’ bro.”

“Don’t call me ‘bro’ when you’re about to put your dick in me.”

“Fair.”

“But I mean it,” Ryker said. “No thinking. You’re stressing yourself out, and it’s stressing me out.”

“I just—”

“Can we discuss this when you’re not on top of me?” Ryker asked, rolling his hips. Alex never understood how he could be so blasé about the whole thing. “Now kiss me like you mean it.”

Alex didn’t have to be told twice. From his bedside table he pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked himself down. Slowly, he lined himself up with Ryker, who watched him with hooded eyes, his chest heaving in anticipation.

“Alex, if you don’t fuck me soon—”

Alex slid in, Ryker’s back arching slightly as he entered. He was hot and tight, and Alex felt a unique dizzying sensation as he bottomed out. He rolled his hips, earning a moan from the other man, and he did it again just to hear him.

“Fuck, Alex,” Ryker panted. “Fuck me, please.”

“Well, since you’re so polite…”

Alex pulled back, then snapped his hips forward, starting an unforgiving rhythm that had Ryker crying out. When they’d first started their trysts, Alex had been worried about other people hearing, but now he couldn’t bring himself to care. The sounds Ryker made sparked something like fire in his lower belly. 

A sheen of sweat covered them both as Alex thrust into him, the sound of flesh on flesh and Ryker’s moans the only sound in the room. Alex dug his fingers into the skin of Ryker’s hips, sucked a mark onto his collarbone—he knew Ryker liked when he had marks to remember him by. 

His breaths fell shorter as he pounded into him. He moaned as Ryker clenched around him, wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him in as he came, his breath sharp with his release. Alex watched his face, how his eyes widened, his mouth going lax as his head fell back into the pillow. 

“Fuck,” he moaned. He came, spilling inside Ryker as he pulled him in, fucking him through the shocks of his orgasm. Everything went white around him, everything falling away but the feel of Ryker around him and as he came back around, he fell into him, boneless.

“You’re way too heavy to do this,” Ryker joked, breathless, patting Alex on the shoulder. “Lay off the protein, you’re bulky enough.”

Alex laughed. “No chance.”

They laid there a long moment, breathing together. Alex breathed in Ryker’s scent. He always smelled like summer: of grass and sunlight. Alex loved that about him. 

Alex loved a lot of things about Ryker.

He wanted to ask. He wanted to know. Was this just fun for Ryker too? Was there more to it than just sex? He needed to know, was too afraid to ask. Too afraid to know. Something tightened in his chest. 

“You’re thinking again,” Ryker joked, wiping a damp piece of hair from Alex’s forehead. 

“Yeah, so I’m thinking. So what?”

“Don’t question it,” Ryker said. “Whatever will be, will be.”

He moved like he was going to get up, but Alex stopped him with a hand to his chest. 

“Not yet,” he said, though it sounded more like a question. “Can we just, I don’t know, lay here for a bit?”

Ryker looked deep into his eyes like he was searching for something. He took in a deep breath.

“Yeah,” he said. “Just for a bit.”

They laid together until the sweat and the stickiness pushed them to the shower. Once clean, Ryker pulled on his clothes on and hitched a thumb at the door. 

“I’m out. Text me?”

“Yeah,” breathed Alex. “I’ll text you.”

“Cool.”

Ryker made for the door, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He turned walking back up to Alex then, standing on tiptoes, he kissed him. It was quick, chaste, but it lit something in Alex that he couldn’t—or wouldn’t—put a name to.

“Later,” Ryker said, and he left.

Alex placed his fingers to his lips. They tingled.

“Later.”


End file.
